opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jussara atra
Jussara atra (Roewer, 1910) is a member of the genus Jussara (Eupnoi:Sclerosomatidae). Taxonomy *''Holcobunus ater'' Roewer, 1910:165 *''J.a.'' Tourinho & Kury, 2003:221 Specimens *''J.a.'' male(4) + female(1) (paralectotype) Museum National d'Histoire Naturelle, Paris; # *''J.a.'' male(1) (lectotype) + female(5) (paralectotype) Zoologisches Institut und Zoologisches Museum, Hamburg, Germany; # *''J.a.'' male(7) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5892 *''J.a.'' male(1) + female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5854 *''J.a.'' male(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #6121 *''J.a.'' male(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5389 *''J.a.'' male(2) + female(2) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5385 *''J.a.'' male(3) + female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #58837 *''J.a.'' female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #6110 *''J.a.'' female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5949 *''J.a.'' male(1) + female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #6356 *''J.a.'' female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #4351 *''J.a.'' male(2) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5855 & 5856 *''J.a.'' female(2) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #4366 *''J.a.'' male(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5859 *''J.a.'' male(1) + female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5931 *''J.a.'' female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5932 *''J.a.'' female(2) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5857 *''J.a.'' male(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5933 *''J.a.'' male(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5858 *''J.a.'' male(1) + female(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5831 *''J.a.'' male(1) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5834 Diagnosis (from Tourinho & Kury, 2003) Body black, trochanter of leg II slightly lighter than the others, eye mound with small rounded shiny white spots disposed irregularly (usually in females) or sometimes forming an arch around the eyes, also present in the second prosomatic tergite and lateral borders of the dorsal scute usually in females. Trochanter, femur, patella and proximal third of tibia of pedipalps dark brown, mesodistal portion of the tibia and tarsus shiny white (Figs 32, 34-36). Spine of basichelicerite blunt (Fig. 38). Description (from Tourinho & Kury, 2003) Male *''Measurements''. Body 4.5 mm, carapace 1 mm, dorsal scute 3.0 mm, chelicera 1.5 mm, pedipalps 4.9 mm, penis 2.0 mm. *''Colour''. FLS S8 shiny white, lateral borders of the prosomatic sternites white, sternites XIII + XVI white with a black spot in the anterior half, anal operculum black with an opaque white spot undefined at the middle. Articular membranes of coxae and anterior margin of genital operculum shiny white, arculi genitales black. Chelicerae cream, legs black (Figs 33-34). All parts described as white, without reference to the hue are shiny white. *''Dorsal surface''. Surface densely reticulate. Dorsal segments sometimes slightly separate from one another (Fig. 32). Supracheliceral laminae distally armed with blunt granules and three-pointed sharp granules (Fig. 37). Eye mound armed with two rows of sharp-pointed granules (Fig. 35). *''Ventral surface''. Opisthosomatic sternites slightly separate from one another (Fig. 33). Lateral borders of the genital opercle unarmed. Arculi genitales III unarmed. *''Pedipalp''. As in J. albiarcuata except for: apophysis of trochanter ventrally armed with sharp-pointed granules irregularly disposed. Inner apophysis of patella as wide as long. Inner apophysis of tibia twice as smaller as apophysis of patella (Fig. 39). *''Legs''. Femoral formula 1/3/1/1. *''Penis''. Shaft 3 times wider than glans (Figs 42, 44, 47), lateral borders of the shaft covered with pores, reaching winglet area in dorsal view (Fig. 46). Winglets rounded-trapezoidal and with truncated outline, much expanded laterally and not very prolonged longitudinally, right and left units fused at their anterior portion in ventral view, dorsal and ventral laminae of winglets separated at their anterior portion in lateral view (Figs 45, 47-48). Surface of the glans densely covered with simple pores, two pairs of lateral setae, the superior pair inserted more anteriorly (Fig. 49). Stylus slightly bent in dorsal view (Fig. 45). Female *''Measurements''. Body 6.1 mm, carapace 1.2 mm, dorsal scute 2.6 mm, chelicera 1.4 mm, pedipalps 5.5 mm, ovipositor 1 mm. *''Colour''. As in male except for: carapace black, eye mound and second prosomatic tergite generally with shiny white spots irregularly distributed, dorsal scute black with two median longitudinal rows of small shiny white rounded spots (Figs 35-36). *''Dorsal and ventral surfaces''. As in the female of'' J. albiarcuata'' (Figs 35-36). *''Chelicera, pedipalp and legs''. As in the male. *''Ovipositor''. Body with eight segments. Second segment of the furca with a distal lyrifissure (Figs 42-43). Notes *Location: Brazil: Rio de Janeiro Literature *Roewer, 1910Roewer, C.F. (1910a) Revision der Opiliones Plagiostethi (= Opiliones Palpatores). I. Teil: Familie der Phalangiidae. (Subfamilien: Gagrellini, Liobunini, Leptobunini.) Abhandlungen aus dem Gebiete der Naturwissenschaften, herausgegeben vom Naturwissenschaftlichen Verein in Hamburg, Hamburg, 19(4), 1–294. *Tourinho & Kury, 2003Tourinho, A.L., & Kury, A.B., 2003. A review of Jussara, with descriptions of six new species (Arachnida, Opiliones, Sclerosomatidae) from Brazil. Tropical Zoology, 16(2): 209-275. References Additional Images Jussara_atra_15.png|''Jussara atra'' (Roewer, 1910) (from Tourinho & Kury, 2003) Jussara_atra_16.png|''Jussara atra'' (Roewer, 1910) (from Tourinho & Kury, 2003) Jussara_Map_233.png|Distribution (from Tourinho & Kury, 2003) Category:Species Category:Neotropical Category:South America Category:Fauna of Brazil Category:Types MNHN